Visionen im Spiegel
by WingedCloudsofStrife
Summary: A cloaked figure looks out at a macabre battlefield; later in the forest thinks over what's happened to them. Another in a hidden cave.
1. Chapter 1

Dull blue eyes looked over the macabre scene. Blood was literally coating the ground; blood from both sides mixing with discrimination. The different armours signifying who was on what side.

The figures dull grey hood was knocked from their head by a strong gust of wind. Blonde hair flowed freely. It reached down to the figures knees and was slightly spiked in the top. It was matted with firt and grime.

The figure slowly turned and walked away from the macabre scene. Soon enough the figure was walking into a dense forest; they stopped in front of a shallow pool. They leaned forward and looked into the water.

A youthful face looked back. Blue eyes which when warm could rival the sky were a dull blue. The bright blonde hair was the same albeit longer than she used to wear. She sat back and looked at the sky.

How long had she wandered this world? Everyone was gone except one and he was beyond her reach. Like her he too was bound to this world by an unbreakable fate; doomed to forever defend the planet.

So much had changed; people forgot the life stream and Midgar. Everything, no longer did people wield the power of the planet; Materia. The pair of them were the only ones left. Her eyes closed and she cried for everything. The ones she'd lost and the price that had been paid for the 'peace' the world had.

Suddenly she felt safe as though someone was embracing her and protecting her. She could hear a voice seemingly whispering in her ear; singing softly. It made her think of her friends and whether they were watching over her.

Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?

Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono  
Ushinatte hajimete kizuita  
Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto  
Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto

Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite  
Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo  
Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai

Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare  
Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo  
Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga  
Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru

Mou ichido ano koro ni modorou  
Kondo wa kitto daijoubu  
Itsumo soba de waratteiyou  
Anata no sugu soba de...

Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?  
Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka?  
Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru.

Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?

The blonde woman turned and leaned into the touch. It was cold and if felt like she was hugging metal but right now she didn't particularly care. It was probably her imagination anyway and it offered some sort of comfort.

She started dozing off and she suddenly found herself lying on the ground and a hand was on her head. Stroking her hair; slowly she drifted to sleep. However she thought she heard a whispered.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

English translation for the above song

Where are you now, what are you doing?  
Are you in this endless sky?

I realized for the first time  
I've lost the things that have filled my heart till now  
How much you supported me  
How much you made me smile

That I'd lost them was too much to consider  
Even though I struggled so desperately to reach out my hand and take them back  
Like the wind they slipped through, looking as though they would reach me, but did not

My chest was tightened by loneliness and despair  
My heart felt like it would break  
But your smiling face remained in my memories  
Always encouraging me

Let's return to those days once more  
I know it will be alright this time  
Always smiling at your side  
Close by your side

Where are you now, what are you doing?  
Are you in this endless sky?  
Will you smile for me like always?  
Right now, it's all I continue to ask for

Where are you now, what are you doing?  
Are you in this endless sky?


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest I wasn't actually going to continue this but ahh well here's the second part.

* * *

Long black hair flew about messily in the breeze. Blood red eyes looked over the blood soaked battle field. The figures cape moving about in the breeze seemingly with a mind of its own. The man let out a breath and closed his eyes. Turning away from the battlefield.

He looked at the woman encased in crystal before him. She had mousy brown hair and was wearing a wedding dress. He closed his eyes.

_Lucrecia._

She was the woman he had fallen in love with and ultimately had been killed trying to protect. Of course that didn't mean however that he stayed dead. He had been used by that pig Hojo as one of his experiments.

That started him down the path he walked. He met up with AVALENCHE became a member and helped destroy the only remnant of Lucrecia. Somehow throughout their travels he had begun to for the members of AVALENCHE and think of them as friends.

After the remnants and DEEPGROUND; he thought that would be it they would all live out their lives and return to the life stream. But he had been naive; that was not to be the fate for two of them. They were the planet's chosen. They would defend the planet and when the time came they would burn it.

As was their fate: his as the holder of Chaos and her's as a child of Gaia. Neither human.

Many centuries had passed since the last of their friends had died. The pair of them had seen empires rise and fall. They had parted ways centuries ago.

His eyes opened revealing burning crimson orbs. Humans were approaching. He stood; they couldn't no wouldn't be allowed to discover this place. Shinra had fallen into legend and then faded completely for a reason. This cave which held all of its remaining technology could not be allowed to fall into their hands.

He walked out of the cave; after he had left a voice drifted throughout the cave.

_I'm so sorry._


End file.
